Another Chance
by Kira Sema
Summary: What happens when Danny dies and Dani gets kicked out of the Fenton house? 3 days have past since then and finally falls asleep in a box. Then Vlad runs into her and transports them to his place in Amity. Will Dani give Vlad another chance after two years? (After PP)
1. Chapter 1

**What if Danny died and Dani needs somewhere to stay since the Fenton's wouldn't let her stay with them anymore. Since she looks like Danny they didn't let her stay. Now will she go back to Vlad, who lends a hand? There's not enough of these fanfics! 2 years after PP. **

**Dani's POV**

I was back to my old routine hiding and barely eating. The Fenton's kicked me out since I looked a lot like my cousin, Danny. I have been living with them before this incident.

_Flashback_

_I was in the living room watching TV with Jazz. Then the news came on. "16 year old Daniel James Fenton was killed in a hit and run by a drunk driver…" The news reporter said. "Mom, Dad get in here." I said. They said I could call them my parents since they were about to adopt me into their family. They came in and saw the newscast. Then they started crying. Jazz and I started crying to. "Dani I think you should go." Maddie said. "But why Mom?" I asked. "That woman is not your mother! Now get out." Jack said while grabbing one of their gadgets. They knew I was half ghost and didn't try to kill me, not until now. "Get out of here Dani!" Jazz said while trying to save me from her parents. I turned into Phantom and flew out as fast as I could. _

_Flashback Over_

Now I had no clue where I was. It has been 3 days since then and I barely had any food. I hated that my name was similar to his. Maybe if I didn't have people call me Dani then I could've stayed. I was as tall as he was but with longer hair… I hated that fruit loop for creating me. I caused nothing back bad things. As soon as I show up something bad happens. Maybe that fruit loop was right. I am just an imperfection and a mistake. I guess I should just stay here since I got no one left. I haven't had any sleep and I was so tired. Yea… Sleep sounds good.

**Vlad's POV**

I was walking my usual route and then I felt another ghost around me. Yes I have a ghost sense as well but not like Daniel's though. "Come out from where ever you're hiding." I said. I didn't turn to Plasmius till I knew there was a threat. Then I heard some whimpering. Normally I wouldn't care since homeless people are all around this part of town, but since my ghost sense was going off I had to check it out.

I went through the street and I was getting closer to the noise. I found a familiar face in a box. "Danielle?" I asked. I had no reply. I gently tapped her shoulder, but she wouldn't budge. I carried her out of the box and noticed she was sleeping in her ghost form. She was taller than I remember and she had longer hair. After I was left in space I had a lot to think about. Sending Danielle away was my biggest regret of them all. I had a feeling she went to live with Daniel, but since he died so I'm sure she ran away. Now I noticed that it looked like that she hasn't showered in sometime since her white hair is almost black. It almost looks like she's in human form with her Phantom costume on. I picked her up bridal style and turned into Plasmius. Then I transported us to my house in Amity. Those were one of the places I got back and it was easy to walk to, but now wasn't the time. I put her in a spare room I had close to my office. As soon as I left Danielle had transformed into her human half.

What I noticed we her clothes were ripped and she had a few new scars. Alright I needed to have a talk with this girl when she woke up. I went to my office and went on my computer. I was deciding whether to call Maddie or Jack to see if they knew Danielle was gone. They knew, but they might've been worried. I looked on my cellphone for Maddie's number. Then I pushed call. "_Hello?_" I heard her say. "Are you aware that Danielle is with me?" I asked her. "_I could care less where she was._" She said. "Why?" I asked not liking how Maddie sounded. "_I couldn't care what that girl does she isn't our daughter._" She said with anger in her voice then she hung up on me. Well I never thought that Maddie would be that cruel to kick her out because of Daniel's death.

**Dani's POV**

I almost didn't want to wake up since this bed was so comfortable. Wait I just noticed something…I wasn't on a bed when I fell asleep. I was outside, but man did this bed feel nice. Ok I really needed to figure out where I was. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in human form again. I guess I used all my energy. I looked around the room. The room was decent. Everything was plain like an old guy who was lonely with a lot of money and a cat lived here. **(AN: Yep she's thinking of Vlad) **Where was I anyway? I got up out of my bed and opened the bedroom door. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. I really shouldn't just leave after they brought me into their home. I should see who they are and thank them before leaving. There were a few rooms right by mine, but the one that caught my eye was the one with the gold handle. I decided I'd try that door to see if anyone was in there. I put my hand on the handle and opened it. Then I saw someone I'd thought I never see again.

I saw Vlad. The person who created me from trying to clone Danny. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I live here Danielle." He said. Oh yea… I guess he brought me to his house. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked angrily. "I saw that you needed help so I brought you here." He explained. "I don't need help." I lied. "Oh on the contrary Danielle, I saw you in a box out on the streets sleeping. I also saw when you turned back to your human half that you got scars." He explained. "What do you want Vlad?" I asked trying to figure out his plan. "All I want is for you to forgive me Danielle. I know what I did to you was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but will you give me another chance?" He explained. "Since I have nowhere else I go I guess I have no choice." I said.

**Well that's it for this… This might be a muti-chapter story I don't know. It depends if people want me to make more. If so I'll continue from here, but for now it's complete. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got 4 people following this story and 2 reviews… I'm guessing you want more so I will make this a muti-chapter story, but this doesn't mean I'll put all my work into this. "A Second Chance" Is still my many story. I'm just going to work extra hard for both. :) **

**Dani's POV**

_Since I have nowhere else I go I guess I have no choice." I said. _I honestly didn't have anywhere else to go. Also Vlad's a halfa too and with Danny gone he can teach me more about my abilities. "Dinner is soon so if you want to go back to the room you were in till then or you can stay here if you want." Vlad said. "I'll stay I really have nothing else to do. So do I have to stay in that bedroom or can I pick my own?" I asked. "Stay in that room for the night, tomorrow I'll show you around and let you pick your room." He said. "Don't you have work?" I said not knowing what day it was. "No tomorrow's my day off." He said. "Alright." I said while sitting on one of his chairs. "What's tomorrow?" I asked. "Tomorrow is Sunday." Vlad said. I sat there for a few minutes till Vlad got up. "Alright it's time for dinner Danielle." He said while leading me out of his office and into the kitchen.

"Danielle where did you get those scars?" He asked looking at my arms. This was the question I hadn't wanted him to ask. I should lie to him, but if I remember correctly that wouldn't be a good idea. "Maddie and Jack." I said. "They caused this?" He asked surprised. "Yes. Before they knew I was a halfa they hunted me as well as a few others. This was long after Danny had saved the world, but they thought I was just another ghost. I was taller, and had a different appearance when I came to live with Danny and they didn't recognize that I was the one they hurt all those years ago." I said while fighting back tears. "Didn't Daniel try to help you?" He asked shockingly. "No. He didn't even know I was there since he wasn't with his parents." I said.

"Can we please just drop it and get something to eat? I'm really hungry." I said. I actually was hungry since I barely ate anything the last three days. We finally got to the kitchen. "What would you and the young lady have for dinner Mr. Masters?" Someone who I presumed a butler asked. "I'll have the usual and Danielle what would you like?" Vlad asked. "How about some lasagna?" I asked really wanting lasagna. "Will that be all?" The butler asked. "Yes that's all." Vlad said sending the butler away. "Thanks." I said. "You're welcome." Vlad said. About 15 minutes later our food came. I picked up my silverware and ate my lasagna. This tasted pretty good, and it satisfied my hunger. I got done with my food and Vlad was still eating his. He was eating his food slowly. I knew he wanted me to ask something. "What are you doing after dinner?" I asked since I was curious. His face brightened up. "Well I'm glad you asked. I was planning on doing some work. Would you care to watch?" He asked. "Nah I'd rather sit in my room then watch you do paperwork." I said.

"It's not that kind of work." He said with a grin. Let's see I was waying my options here… "Fine but I swear if it's boring I'm flying back to my room." I said. "Alright turn into your ghost half." He said. I turned into my ghost half. "Alright now follow me into my training room." He said. Wait…he has a training room… Sweet! Not even Danny had one. I followed him into the training room. He knew all of my powers since he created me.

We went into the training room and Vlad wanted me to show him all of my powers. "Wait don't you already know all my powers?" I asked. "I know most of Daniel's powers but none of yours. I want to see if you have the same ghost core as Daniel." He explained. "I have no different powers…" I said. "Well then just show me the powers you have then." He said. I showed him my attacks. I didn't have all of Danny's powers like the Ghostly Wail… I was able to make ice but it didn't last. "You'll need to work on that." He said. "Don't you think I know that?" I spat back while hitting some of the targets that Vlad had set up. "Can you duplicate?" He asked. "No Danny was going to teach me when he had some free time, but then this happened…" I said. "Well I could always teach you." He said. I was excited that he could teach me but I didn't show it. "I don't feel like it today, maybe some other time." I said.

A few hours went by after training. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said while flying to my room. When I got to my room I laid down on my bed. I had a small notebook with me. I always kept this small diary with me. All I wanted was someone to love me and not kick me out… Guess I ain't good enough for anyone. The last written thing I have in here was the last day at the Fenton house. I was so happy, and glad to be there. Then a picture fell out with all of us, including Danny's friends, in it. I picked it up and put it back in the diary. The last thing I written was:

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe that it's almost been 2 months since I lived here. It has been awesome. Danny and his family love me like I am a part of their family. I have been getting along with Danny's friends very well. I also started school and made new friends; Yoko and Heaven. _[1] _They didn't know I was half ghost and I wasn't going to tell them any soon. I didn't trust them that much yet. I will tell them soon though. _

That was the last time I wrote in this. I just noticed I was crying since I saw some tear stains on the notebook. Yoko and Heaven are probably so worried right now. I checked my pockets and realized I didn't have my phone on me to call them. Knowing Maddie and Jack they told a lie so they wouldn't worry about me. I'll have to call them when I'm in a good mood so I don't worry them anymore then I have. I would have to tell them the truth, and the whole truth. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Danielle can I come in?" I heard Vlad ask. "Fine come in." I said. He came in and shut the door. Then he walked over to the chair right by my bed and sat down in it. "Well?" I asked. "Well what?" He asked. "Why did you come in here? It couldn't be out of the goodness of your heart." I stated. "A lot of things have changed in two years Danielle." He started to explain before I interrupted. "Let's see you ran for mayor in Amity, you almost caused the earth destruction, and you made me. You know I would've done anything for you, but you had to call me a mistake. Do you know how that feels Vlad? You have absolutely no idea what I went through after Danny stabilized me. I had one thing those other damn clones didn't have: a mind and free will. The only reason I stayed here is because I have nowhere else to go and I really don't want things to be like how they were before. You were the reason I am like this, just a damn clone of my cousin. Now his parents hate my guts." I explained with sheer anger in my voice. "As I was saying I had a lot to think about, and treating you like that was my biggest regret." He said. "Yea what and pigs fly?" I asked. Then I saw a pig fly across the room. "Ha-ha so funny Vlad using one of your duplicates to fly a pig across the room…" I said bluntly. "I thought you'd said you forgive me?" He asked. "I said that because I wanted to live with someone… Not like my friends have the room for me…" I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "If this is what's going to happen I shouldn't have stayed…" I said while getting up as soon as I was about to leave Vlad grabbed my wrist. "You're not going anywhere. I lost you once and I won't lose you again." He said with a sad look in his eyes. He was being sincere I could tell from the look in his eyes and his face expression. When you're out in the streets you pick up a few things like how to tell if people are lying. "Fine… Dad." I said while giving him an unexpected hug.

_**[1] Well if you read "A Second Chance" you'll know that Heaven and Yoko are Dani's friends in there as well. No this story is no relation but I didn't feel creative X3**_

**Well here's an update and Happy Valentine's Day :D I will continue this by the way. :) I am actually proud of this now. I also know where I am going with this and hopefully the next update is soon. ^.^**


End file.
